


Sam & Jack - Easier?

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: 10 drabbles for Ship Day 2015 [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Easier?

 

[Inspired by Drabble Prompt #7 - Over The Edge](http://forum.gateworld.net/threads/72174-Sam-Carter-Jack-O-Neill-Ship-Appreciation-Thread-2-0?p=14374482&viewfull=1#post14374482)

Quote from [Chicken](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4133277) written by [amaradangeli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli), used with permission :)


End file.
